soprecisamosdenosfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo (1x01)
Primeiro episódio da primeira temporada, centrado em Leo e na festa em sua casa, a Shotscial História Leo acorda tendo alguns tipos de alucinações, e sua irmã Helena pergunta se ele tomou ácido. O garoto responde que são só bem-vindos flashbacks da vez que ele usou alguns meses atrás. Ele pega seu skate e vai até a casa de Borges , e os dois compram em Laranjeiras as bebidas pra festa que irão realizar na casa de Leo mais tarde. Vão até o Leme e conversam sobre relacionamento e sexo enquanto fumam um cigarro. Na volta pra casa tentam assalta-los, mas eles enrolam os pivetes e saem no skate. Clara liga pros dois e fala que vai sair mais cedo porque saindo da Barra, demora até chegar na Zona Sul. Ela conversa com Thaiz e Beatriz sobre sua virgindade e que está pensando em perder. Elas a aconselham a fazer isso, pois Thaiz perdeu e acabou sendo melhor, e Be tem muita curiosidade mas não teve oportunidade. Thaiz pergunta pra Borges por mensagem se hoje vão ficar, e ele concorda. Victoria chega em casa acabada, então toma um banho e já começa a se arrumar pra de noite. Andriel conversa com Bruna e ela diz que nunca ficaria com ele de novo, e muito menos chuparia ele, por questão de higiene. Léo avisa para Borges que tinha treino de corrida e esqueceu, então Borges fica para começar a arrumar a casa, e acha um pacote com alguns ecstasys, e joga na privada e dá descarga. No treino Léo sofre um pouco de falta de ar cedo demais, e começa a se preocupar com o desempenho. Victoria liga para as meninas e diz que vai leva-las de carona às 22h. Clara pega uma camisinha e coloca na bolsa, com cara de dúvida. Chegando à festa, já tem bastante gente e as meninas encontram Victor , com sua namorada Nicole na festa. Thaiz já vai à encontro de Borges, e Victória vai pegar bebidas, enquanto Clara, Beatriz e Bruna ficam com os meninos. Com o tempo, a ex de Léo aparece na festa, e o chama pra conversar. Eles acabam ficando. Um alemão chega em Victória e eles ficam no sofá. Léo não quer voltar com a ex, apesar da insistencia dela. Começa a tocar funk e Bruna vai para a pista, e já começa a ficar com os homens da social. Borges e Thaiz estão transando no quarto, e quando saem, Victória entra com o Alemão. Borges vê Bruna dançando e acha incrível. Andriel pensa em ficar com Beatriz só para ver se Bruna fica com ciúmes, mas vê que outros meninos chegaram nela e ela não quer nada nesta noite. Clara acaba indo para o closet com um menino da festa, e chega à terceira base com ele, mas quando ele pergunta se ela quer transar, ela responde que está menstruada. Bruna está ficando com vários, e despertando interesse em Borges. Léo quer esquecer da ex e vai procurar suas balas, e ao não encontra-las, vai atrás de Matheus e começa uma discussão dizendo que ele não tinha direito, independente do que acha sobre isso. Quando Be vai separar os dois, ambos percebem que estavam passando do limite, e vão conversar no quarto. Victoria sai do quarto com o alemão amarrando a camisa, e diz que está livre. Clara conta para Thaiz que não chegou a fazer, que não teve coragem, e a amiga diz que não tem problema. Léo e Borges estão bongando, e começam a conversar sobre sua amizade, sobre respeito, e sobre drogas, e acabam se acertando. Andriel tenta conversar com Bruna, que lhe dá um fora. Alguém diz pra própria Clara que um tal de Rodrigo quase comeu uma menina no closet, e ela se dá conta de que é ela mesma, e dá um tapa na cara do garoto. Uma cortina começa a pegar fogo e Leo pega o extintor de incêndio que tinha na cozinha, e apaga o fogo mas suja a janela toda. Todo mundo começa a ir embora com o tempo, e o episódio acaba com os nove amigos deitados no chão, com o sol entrando pela janela, e eles sorriem um para o outro. Acontecimentos Write the second section of your page here.